This invention relates to a padding element for protection against shocks, particularly useful with a crash helmet, being of a type which comprises at least one deformable vesicle containing a fluid which, in use of the padding element, is in a saturated vapor state.
Such an element is described in Italian Patent Application No. 24165-A/84.
While being in many ways satisfactory, known padding elements still exhibit some shortcomings to be overcome.
In fact, a crash helmet equipped with such padding elements may, especially in motorcycling applications, be relatively uncomfortable to wear when used under extreme running and climatic conditions.
The rider may indeed find him/herself in environmental situations varying between several degrees centigrade below zero and over forty degrees above. In addition, speed is a determining factor in that it causes the convective heat transfer coefficient to change, and air finds its way past the helmet sealing arrangement.
Thus, either a condition of flabby helmet padding may be experienced, whereby the helmet is liable to shake and sway on the user's head, or of an excessively swelled padding, whereby the helmet is bound to exert an objectionable pressure.
The problem that underlies this invention is to provide a padding element of the type specified above, which has such structural and performance characteristics as to obviate the cited shortcomings of the prior art.